i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Mitsurugi/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Let's tell everyone our age, shall we? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I'm 17 years old! I look like that, right? |Kanata = I'm 15 years old! |Satsuki = Fresh 16 years old! |Mutsuki = 16 years old. |Noah = I'm 17 years old. |Leon = I'm 17! |Li = I'm 17… I've often been mistaken as younger. |Rabi = I'm 17 years old. I look older though. |Lucas = I'm 17, is there a problem with that? |Torahiko = I'm 19 years old! |Kyosuke = Even though I look younger, I'm actually 19 years old. |Akio = 19 years old… |Shiki = I'm 22 years old. |Hikaru = I'm 20 years old, but my skin is soft like that of a baby! |Raku = I'm 22. Saying that I talk like an old man, what a rude lad. |Kokoro = I'm 15 years old! |Runa = I'm 15 years old. The same age as Kokoro and Momo. |Momosuke = 15 years old. The same as Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan. |Issei = I'm 25. The same age as that woman… |Futami = I'm 25, the same as my gang. |Takamichi = I'm 25. I'm as old as Issei and Futami are! Don't treat me like someone younger! |Eva = I'm 427 years old... Hey! Don't spill that I'm only 29! |Mio = Fresh 15 years old! |Ban = 15 years old! The same age as Mio! |Tsubaki = I'm 21 years old. I'm often told that I look older, but I don't look that old, do I? |Toya = I'm 22 years old. I'm older than Tsubaki. |Tatsumi = 19 years old. I'm still not of age yet. |Aoi = I don't like being asked about my age, but I guess it can't be helped... I'm 20 years old. |Kuro = 25 years old.. Tsk, it's the same age as that woman. How repulsive. |Saku = 26 years old. I am older than Producer-chan by one year. |Baber = 26. Baber is older than the producer ♪ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Do you have a favorite beverage? |ClipQ = |Seiya = I only drink carbonated water! |Kanata = I like apple juice! |Satsuki = I like ginger ale! |Mutsuki = I like herb tea. |Noah = I like tea. |Leon = I really like carbonated water. I especially like the ones combined with fruit flavor! |Li = I really like… Chinese tea. |Rabi = I like coffee. |Lucas = Sweet red bean soup is really nice. |Torahiko = It's water! It can be used to dissolve paint too so it's really useful! |Kyosuke = Milk tea has a tender flavor. |Akio = Carbonated water… |Shiki = Coffee, I guess… |Hikaru = I elegantly hold tea cups. I like tea. |Raku = Hot green tea is good. |Kokoro = Bubble tea! |Runa = I like citrus sour beverages. |Momosuke = I like strawberry milk! Sweet beverages are nice~ |Issei = I like brandy, but it has nothing to do with you, right? |Futami = This old man loves very cold beer~ |Takamichi = Cocoa... of course not! Ahem... It's black coffee. |Eva = The blood of living maiden bestowed me boiling hot energy. |Mio = I like shakes. They're chilling and delicious~♪ |Ban = I like any kind of carbonated water! |Tsubaki = I like shochu. Though actually, my alcohol tolerance isn't that high. Toya is a strong drinker though. |Toya = I like citron tea. |Tatsumi = I like fruit juice. |Aoi = Mineral water is the healthiest. |Kuro = Favourite beverage? Water because it's the cheapest. |Saku = Coffee with milk. I am not good with bitter stuff |Baber = Baber likes cocktails. I don't drink it but I like to gaze at it. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What do you think about the producer? |ClipQ = |Seiya = She's my dependable producer! |Kanata = Ms. Producer is really friendly! |Satsuki = It's really cheeky how the producer is a woman! |Mutsuki = I though it would be a person that pampers, but it wasn't like that…. |Noah = Fufu, I think she's a beautiful person. |Leon = Points up just because she's a woman! |Li = I think she's dependable. |Rabi = I think she's a nice person. |Lucas = I don't have a problem with her being a woman as long as she's efficient. |Torahiko = Whether they're a man or a woman is not important. As long as they're interesting they're welcome! |Kyosuke = Producer is like a cool woman in manga! |Akio = I didn't know that the producer was a woman! |Shiki = It's an honor to be trained by such a beautiful producer. |Hikaru = What a noble person! |Raku = She's an interesting producer. |Kokoro = She's really dependable~! We can also talk about clothes! |Runa = A very lovely woman. I think that she suits my taste in women. |Momosuke = She has the feel of an older sister! I love her since she's kind to Momo! |Issei = That woman has always been noisy… |Futami = We've been acquainted since long ago, so... She has always been heartless~ |Takamichi = A gutsy one. There were occasions where she treated me like a brat, how irritating! |Eva = Isn't she still a young one...? Don't show an unsightly state before others... |Mio = As long as she doesn't ogle at Master then I think it's fine! |Ban = What a pretty lady~ I want to become a third generation and have her guide me from scratch again! |Tsubaki = A fine woman. ...Won't you become mine? |Toya = I think she's a lovely woman. I'd like her to support us from now on as well. |Tatsumi = It's a hard thing for a woman to put us into shape, but if it's that woman then she surely can do it... |Aoi = Having a female producer is very welcome. Way better than some filthy man! |Kuro = That pest! She makes me nauseous! I hate that woman! |Saku = Goddess! Angel! My bride! For her sake I can do anything! |Baber = Baber, likes Producer...... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Normal Phone Call Questions Category:Akira Mitsurugi